Sidelines
by mystlady
Summary: KagomexSubaru pairing. Subaru didn't need another distraction in his life, content with his writing and his cat, Haru but fate had other plans. Dealing with Inuyasha was enough, Kagome continues to live her life without him but she wanted to feel loved again.


_**Sidelines by mystlady**_

Inuyasha x My roommate is a cat

All standard disclaimer applies

Beta-reader: MajorThom

**Warning: Kagome Higurashi x Subaru Mikazuki pairing. Possibly cat pairing: Haru x Buyo ^^ This is first attempt at writing Inuyasha crossover other than Sailor Moon Crossover! **

**Synopsis**: After months of agonizing and relentless prodding from his best friend Hiroto, the awfully shy guy Subaru finally took the plunge asking out his first crush Nana, from the pet store, who is flattered by his thoughtful intentions, but only to gently turn down his proposal (dating her) as she sees him as nothing more than a good friend. Dealing with this crushing blow to his fledgling confidence, Subaru retreats back to his old habits – being a lonely hermit.

Meanwhile, tired of being sidelined by Inuyasha and his yearning love for Kikyo, Kagome decides to keep herself occupied with school, temple work and dating normal unattached guys. Encouraged by Sango to follow her heart, she encounters Subaru in the past when her grandfather, the shinto priest, performs a funeral rite of passage for a deceased couple. She sees him mourning for the loss of his parents. Moved by his grief and sadness, Kagome wishes to ease his pain but gets sidetracked when she is called upon once again. Her mission is in the feudal era to obtain the sacred Shikon Jewels along with her comrades- Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

Their paths crossed once more when she was picking up her favourite manga and saw him in the bookstore signing autographs for his fans and impulsively she asks him out on a date to repay his kindness after finding her lost family cat. Feeling intrigued and flattered that she remembered him, Subaru accepts the date and thus begins their meaningful connection that goes far beyond friendship... Thanks to their meddling match-making cats.

Chapter One:

_Present day (Takes place after Episode 12 of My roommate is a cat) _

"If you continued to stare at her, your eyes will soon fall out," His childhood friend Hiroto jokingly said to his quiet unassuming companion beside him who is nervously fidgeting with his fingers. Hiroto was closely examining his friend, Subaru, with keen interest as Subaru's eyes traveled to the pretty girl in her pink haired ponytail wearing her pet store uniform, stationed at the cashier area helping out a customer.

Sweating profusely, his friend Subaru blinked his eyes a few times before answering him with a cracked smile. "Wha...What are you talking about?" Looking away elsewhere, looking mortified and flushed with embarrassment.

Hiroto chuckled lightly, slapping his friend's back. "Come on, Subaru. You've been drooling over Nana ever since you met her last year. If you're that into her, why not just go up to her, give her your dazzling smile, charm her and ask her out," he said smoothly, leaning casually against the cabinet display of pet related items for sale.

"I, uh..." Subaru's voice stammered, swallowing nervously as he gazed down at his shoes avoiding eye contact with Hiroto's mischievous eyes, "This... this is all new to me.. I'm not even sure if she even likes me?" He was scratching the back of his head in confusion. "She's a nice girl but i'm betting there's other guys lining up the block, dying to ask her out."

"Tsk, tsk." Hiroto shook his head in response, "What is this? Giving in so easily, the great famous Mikazuki? Seduce her with your words," He suggested, "You're a writer. Most women dig that stuff. Whisper sweet nothing in their ears. And besides, don't you remember she happens to be your biggest fan? Didn't she come to one of your meet and greet book signings?"

"I...I don't know," Subaru said reluctantly, staring at Nana again and blushed furiously at being caught ogling at her when she gave him her sweetest smile and a friendly wave. With his insecurities heightening, he stood there like a motionless robot frozen in fear with his legs unable to move, wishing the earth would just swallow him whole and disappearing forever as his panicked thoughts begin to set in. The air felt suddenly stifling until realizing it was him hyperventilating causing him to choke with bouts of coughing. Hiroto was patting him gently at the back, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, are you okay buddy?" Hiroto's face looked a bit alarmed. "Take it easy, I know this is out of your comfort zone and I'm not asking you to run off with her and get married. Just ask her out and see how it goes," Subara's eyes became widened with fear and apprehension. "Just take small baby steps, just ask her to hang out with you. If she happens to reject you then its fine, you move on, but at least you tried." Hiroto said gently, "Hey, I know rejections CAN suck a lot, I've been there, but I kept going and it made me a stronger person in the end."

"Okay," Subaru said hesitantly as he nodded his head in understanding, but deep down he was still feeling petrified to ask Nana out. Every time he comes inside the pet store, he promises himself that he would make the effort to make the first move but at the last minute, he backs out, feeling cowardly to face her. But this time he brought his best friend for moral support. No matter how annoying Hiroto can be, he's there for him like always.

"See," Hiroto said proudly, squeezing his friends' shoulder. "Look, I just want to see you happy, that's all. Now, march up to her and just make any excuse to talk to her about anything!" He nudges a reluctant Subaru to move forward in the direction to where Nana was working by the cashier counter.

"You're really pushy, you know that?" Subaru grumbled while Hiroto gave him a wide grin.

"Glad to be of service," Hiroto said in a positive note, "Good luck to you buddy!" He gave him a thumbs up as he watched his friend heading towards Nana as suggested.

"Hi, Subaru. It's nice to see you again." Nana greeted him with her usual cheerful self as he came forward and he gave her a timid, small smile. "How are you doing? Is Haru settling in well?" She inquired politely about his beloved pet cat, Haru.

"Uh... I... yes, she's doing good, thanks for asking about her." Subaru gave a tiny laugh, his hand running over his hair in a nervous gesture. "No complaints so far, but she's happy and it's hard to not spoil her sometimes," His demeanour brightens to a happy tone when they talk about his cat, Haru. It seems like he's in a good mood as of late, after the harrowing experience when Haru escaped from the house during the thunderstorm and finally finding her by the sewer gutter.

"I'm so glad to hear Haru is doing well," Nana said looking relieved. "And you're looking good as well these days, Subaru." After hearing her compliment, Subaru's cheeks heats up, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Th...Thanks..." His voice stuttered, "I... I... couldn't have done without you and your brother. You guys have been a big help!"

"No problem, anything for a friend." Nana said smoothly. "If I've been in your shoes, I would have lost my mind if I lost either of my two cats."

**Wait, What? Did she say I'm just a friend?** A huge sweat drop appeared right above his head. **Shit**, **shit... Why me?** He cursed inwardly.

"Was there anything I could help you with today, Subaru?" Nana asked in a polite tone, her bright pink eyes looking at him inquisitively.

"Well... I ahh..." Subaru mumbled his response, his eyes averting away from her as he gazed down on the floor, looking uncomfortable.

"I promise I won't bite," Nana teased him lightly, looking amused.

**I guess if she only thinks of me as a friend, I suppose this is better than getting rejected.** **There still might be hope that she isn****'****t taken yet. **He tried to console himself, after all, he does enjoy having her around.

"I was wondering if you don't have any plans, would you like to go to the movies with me this Saturday and see the new Men in Black, Hiroto didn't feel like seeing the new one since he's a die hard fan of the old series." He babbled nervously.

"Hmmm..." Nana said out loud with her lips pursed in thought and quickly brightens up. "Sure, I've been hoping to see Men In Black for awhile but i've been bugging _my boyfriend_ for ages to see it but he didn't want too. This is sweet of you to ask me, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I hang out with a family friend."

**OUCH!** **That****'****s just great**! Subaru cringed as soon as he heard from her own lips that she officially has a boyfriend. And he's firmly in the friend zone. **This really sucks a lot.** He thought mournfully.

"What time would be best for you?" Subaru asked her, staring into her eyes feeling rather disappointed, trying to remain calm while dealing with his conflicted emotions. She nods her head enthusiastically as she takes out her cell phone, checking on her calendar while making plans with him.

"So, how did it go?" Hiroto asked Subaru curiously after his encounter with Nana, walking in stride beside him as soon as they exited the pet store. Subara was waving back to Nana to say goodbye to her.

"She's already got a boyfriend and she only sees me as a friend, nothing more." Subaru informed him sadly. Hiroto just gave him a pat on the back and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry," Subaru shook his head.

"Awww, I was really hoping that you two might hook up," Hiroto confessed, "I'm seeing someone casually from work, and you know, I told you about the company's receptionist, boy, she's really hot." Hiroto's mouth began to drool and Subaru poked him in the ribs. "Okay, okay!" Hiroto laughed, putting his two hands up in the air. "It would help me right now if you got a girlfriend so we can arrange a double date."

"Not in the foreseeable future," Subaru replied grimly, still reeling from being rejected.

"Will you quit being so doom and gloom?!" Hiroto frowned, his voice sounded slightly irritated. "I said it _was _okay to get rejected, Nana isn't the only woman in the world! You just need to be more confident in yourself."

"Look, it's been a long day," Subaru's eyes looked tired and his voice became withdrawn, trying to make lame excuses, too emotionally drained to deal with everything else going on in his non-existent love life, all he wanted to do was to go home, drop on his futon bed and sleep, with his cat Haru curled up beside him. "I'm still working on my manuscript, need to get home soon before Kawase comes over and terrorizes me again." With his final words, he waved goodbye to his best friend Hiroto and managed to hop onto a departing bus that stopped conveniently in front of the pet store.

"Subaru, hey wait!" Hiroto exclaimed as his hand extended, reaching out to him, but getting cut off before he can get a word edgewise. "Damn," He muttered to himself, curled his right hand into a fist hitting against the flat palm of his left hand in frustration.

He was used to this bad side of Subaru's attitude, ever since they were kids, running off rudely somewhere when he's stressed out. **You can****'****t avoid ****escape from your problems forever, my friend.** Hiroto's angry glare softened as the bus vanished from his view, replaced by a worrisome expression written all over his face.


End file.
